Uchiha La Kill
by RpAlPaIyDeXrX67
Summary: (Revising For Errors)Sasuke moves into Honno City. After the Fourth Great Ninja War, he is looking to escape his life as a ninja. Bored, Sasuke enters Honnoji Academy, where he meets Ryuko and Mako. He soon begins to realize that this isn't a normal school. Will Sasuke be able to survive this crazy circus of a school?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Kill la Kill belongs to TRIGGER. I do not own any of the characters, the settings, or the storyline of these shows. The dialogue I use is from the Japanese animation, so if there is something different don't go to me.**

* * *

"This is Ryuko Matoi, a student who just transferred into Second Year Class K today." the teacher introduced the new student.

"Ryuko! Ryuko! Over here, this desk is free!" A overly energetic girl exclaimed.

"You know her?" The teacher asked Ryuko.

"I wouldn't exactly say that we are acquaintances, but.."

"Well, that would be how Mako Mankanshoku is. That will be your seat then."

"Next, we have another student that has transferred into Second Year Class K, Sasuke Uchiha." the teacher introduced Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Over here, there's another empty desk!" Mako exclaimed, pointing to the other open desk next to her.

"Do you know her?" the teacher asked again.

"No."

"Well, it seems like that's were you'll be sitting."

"How annoying." Sasuke said as he made his way to his seat.

* * *

"I'm Mako Mankanshoku. So you're transfer students, huh?" Mako greeted.

"The two students you were talking about, aren't they hanging out there." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, that sort of thing happens all the time at the academy, so don't worry about it too much!" Mako replied.

"Really, all the time?" Ryuko asked.

"Uh-huh" Mako confirmed.

"This school seems pretty lively," Sasuke remarked.

"All right, lets begin the lesson," the teacher said, as he began.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Mako pulled out a boxed-lunch. She shoved the food in her mouth at impossible speeds. It didn't even look like she chewed at all!

'She eats faster than Naruto,' Sasuke thought. It was disgusting, yet truly amazing that she didn't choke.

After devouring her food, she passed out.

'She's already asleep!' Sasuke and Ryuko exclaimed, amazed.

* * *

An alarm sounded throughout the academy. Sasuke went to his locker to grab all of his stuff.

"My bag, books, more books... and my sword." Sasuke said as he examined the Sword of Kusanagi. He had gotten this from Orrochimaru's place. He mounted the sword to his belt like he used too. Also, weird place to put a sword.

* * *

Sasuke was leaving the building, when he heard Mako yell, "Ryuko..!" and the sound of metal hitting floor. He turned around to see Mako lying on the floor next to two knocked-over trash cans. Ryuko was also standing above her.

Sasuke exited the school building. Close behind him were Ryuko and Mako.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's up with that sword? It looks cool!" Mako complemented the sword.

"Mako, do you mind if I ask who the top dog at this school is?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know as well," Sasuke said.

"What, what do you- Ryuko, Sasuke, bow down!" Mako yelled, as the student formed rows and bowed.

Students lined up in rows and columns along the school-grounds.

" _What's going on here?_ " Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke, get down!" Mako whisper-shouted in attempt to get Sasuke to bow.

"And bow down to them? I don't think so." He stated firmly as the a huge man walked by him.

The man glared at Sasuke, and Sasuke glared back. Sasuke reached for his sword.

"Sasuke, that's Discipline Committee Chair, Ira Gamagori, one of the Elite Four of the student council. Compared to us no star students, he's an elite who's three whole ranks above us." Mako explained.

Sasuke clenched the hilt of the sword.

"And what does that matter?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. Ira Gamagori continued his walk. Sasuke let go of the sword.

"Wait, Mako, backtrack. You said something about stars. What did you mean?" Ryuko asked Mako.

"Our school uniforms have amazing powers, and it's incredible when you wear one. They give you superhuman power. They're called 'Goku Uniforms', and they run from one to three star," Mako explained, "Student Council President, Satsuki Kiryuin, bestows Goku Uniforms based on student's abilities. Long story short, they're awesome! Got all that?"

"So in other words, the boss here is that student council president?" Sasuke asked.

"Correct!" Mako answered.

"Speak of the devil, Lady Satsuki is right there!" Mako exclaimed.

Ryuko jumped up from her bowing position. She stood a few feet away from Satsuki.

"I heard that you're the queen bee at this school. Well, I have a question for you," Ryuko said.

Sasuke noticed how pissed the students got when Ryuko did that.

' _What's she doing?_ ' Sasuke asked himself. ' _She's going to get herself killed._ '

"You bitch, how dare you!" The students lining the rows yelled before attacking Ryuko. Ryuko whipped out a carrying case, and cleared the attacking students. Out of the case, she pulled a scissor blade. A lot of people were surprised to see the blade, and made comments about it. The one who was most surprised to see the scissor, was Satsuki.

"Is that a giant scissor blade?" Sasuke gazed in astonishment.

"That's right, this is half of a giant-pair-of-scissors. I'm looking for the owner of the other half," Ryuko explained, "Prez, I noticed you looked pretty shocked to see this just now. You've seen it before, haven't you? You've seen my scissor blade!"

"And what if I have?" Satsuki asked.

"The way she said that... You're the woman with the scissor blade, aren't you?!" Ryuko roared as she charged at Satsuki.

"Tek!"

Ryuko's rush was stopped by a hard object hitting her.

"Ken!"

Once again, the object hit her.

"Fun!"

She was attacked again.

"Sai!"

This was the final attack, and Ryuko was launched back into the crowd of students. Contact with them didn't stop her from flying, so the students went flying as well.

Sasuke, with others, barely dodged Ryuko.

' _T-That was close..._ ' _Sasuke thought._

"Fukuroda?" Satsuki said.

"Yes, ma'am. Boxing Club President, Takaharu Fukuroda, at your service," he bowed, "Permit me to finish off this insolent wench?"

"She is yours."

"Get out the way, bastards!" Ryuko screamed at the students as she pushed them aside. She had a huge bruise on her right cheek where she was hit, She tried using the scissor blade to slash at Takaharu, but his boxing gloves blocked the hit."

"That glove is made of iron?" Ryuko asked.

"Don't you know your uniforms?" Takaharu asked her.

"You're not even wearing a uniform!"

"To boxers, these gloves and trunks _are_ our uniforms." Takaharu stated, "As well as the Athleticism Two-Star Goku Uniform given to me by Lady Satsuki! Imbue even ordinary gloves with the power of a Goku uniform, and they will possess strength of steel!"

"I don't really follow you, but if they're made of iron, I guess I don't need to pull my own punches!" Ryuko exclaimed.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe that something such as clothing could give you a power-up in strength, as well as power.

"His regular gloves turn to steel, because of his uniform..."

"Sasuke, are you talking to yourself? Because talking to yourself mean you're crazy! And if you're crazy-" Mako started.

"It's nothing Mako, I'm just trying to understand how Goku Uniforms work..." Sasuke explained.

"Oh, okay. Well I explained them earlier-"

Sasuke tuned Mako out. He had to figure this out.

' _There's just no way... There's no way possible that wearing clothing can give you a boost in power and strength._ _There has to be something behind it!_ '

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. He was going to observe the fight between Ryuko and Takaharu.

"I will figure this out!"

* * *

"Pull your punches? Don't you slight me!" Takaharu roared. He thrusted his left fist forward, and let loose a barrage of punches onto Ryuko.

"Left jab that rules the world!" He roared as he did a left hook, "And a left hook! And then a right upper!" He launched Ryuko into the air, before pummeling her back onto the ground.

A battered Ryuko lay on the ground, looking for the will to get back up.

"What was that?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"How many times do we have to explain it, that was the power of a Goku Uniform!" Mako sighed.

"I thought you might have proved slightly amusing, but you are just a fool who has no idea how to wield the scissor. How dull," Satsuki stated before walking off.

"Wait! You know something, don't you?" Ryuko asked, "Satsuki Kiryuin!"

"Mind your tongue!" Takaharu yelled before kicking Ryuko in the face using both legs, using his gloves as something to stand on, "You're nowhere near worthy addressing Lady Satsuki directly!"

"Confiscate that scissor," Satsuki ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Takaharu obeyed.

"No! This is the one thing I'll never hand over!" Ryuko stated. Although she was beaten, and bleeding everywhere, she managed to stand up. And she was firm about the scissor.

She attempted to attack Takaharu, but he dodged.

"Haha, you think such a telegraphed attack like that will hit me?" He laughed.

"Left jab!" Takaharu roared, about to end Ryuko Mataoi.

* * *

"Left Jab!"

 **CLANK** *

What Takaharu saw, was not something he expected.

Sasuke caught Takaharu's left jab. Of course, it didn't come at no expense.

"Ngh-" Sasuke grunted. His palm began to bleed.

"WHAT?! SOMEBODY CAUGHT ONE OF MY-" Takaharu started.

"Shut it," Sasuke said, "Ryuko, I can see you need some help, so I decided to step in."

Ryuko wanted to argue, but she saw this as the perfect chance to escape. "Yeah, thanks!"

"You're just going to let her get away?! Not on my-" Takaharu began, but Sasuke interrupted him.

"I thought I told you to shut up! Your voice is grating to listen to," Sasuke scoffed.

"Wait did you just say? You must have a death wish, or something!" Takaharu yelled, pissed at Sasuke's little remark.

"Well, are you going to do something?" Sasuke asked.

Takaharu, who was now shaking with rage, lifted his right fist.

"Great. Let's get started," Sasuke said. His free hand grasped the hilt of his blade.

" **CHIDORI: BLADE** "

* * *

Ryuko examined the ruins of her father's home, which lied on the outskirts of Honnou Town. She's been here before, yet she wanted to be here again. That's why when she got the chance, she came running down to this place. Of course, she snatched a delivery boy's bike on the way here, but she gave him his pizzas back.

Lying in the ruin of Isshin Matoi's house was a photo of him and Ryuko when she was a kid, but Isshin's upper body had been burned off by a fire.

"Father..." Ryuko whispered. She remembered finding her father, pinned against the wall with the scissor blade that she carries with her now. On that day, she rushed outside to find the person with the other half. Nothing, she ran around, looking for the killer.

Finally, she saw a dark silhouette jumping rooftops, and hiding in the shadows.

"Damn it" Ryuko yelled, as she struck the ground with her blade, "I'm sorry, father. If only I had more clues, I could find your killer..."  
Right as Ryuko had finished, the floor beneath her opened, kind of like a trap door.

Hiding behind a wall, was the homeroom teacher, He held a remote, that looked like it had something to do with the ground opening. "The rest is up to you... Ryuko Matoi."

* * *

The fight between Takaharu and Sasuke seems to be coming to a close.

Takaharu threw a couple of left jabs, and Sasuke dodged them all with ease. Then, he came to left hooks, and Sasuke escaped those through air. Finally,  
Sasuke drew his fist back, and smashed it into Takaharu's nose. Takaharu drew back."Ow.. Grr.. Now, you've done it! *pant pant*" Takaharu yelled.  
Sasuke placed his palms on the ground, and thrusted his leg straight up, launching Takaharu into the air. Sasuke followed him, and grabbed his blade, keeping it sheathed.  
"Take this!" Sasuke exclaimed, before striking Takaharu with his blade. He struck again, and again, again. When Sasuke finished, he finished him with the Lions-Barrage.

"*pant pant*Please tell me that's not all you've got.. Because you're not going to do much like that,"Sasuke panted.  
Takaharu, who was covered in debris, struggled to stand up. "D-Don't try to act all tough... I can hear you panting hard over there, too."

"Too bad for you, this isn't my full capability."

Sasuke was surprised to hear that. "Okay, if this isn't your full power, then unless you want to die," Sasuke slowly unsheathed his blade, and his sharingan activated, "I suggest you show me."

"Grr... How dare you...! Fine then, I'll take off the soft gloves I've been wearing for Away-bouts!" Takaharu yelled as he unleashed his gloves' full power, "Behold! These are the real Athleticism-augmenting Two Star Gloves!"

"You sure do know how to keep a low profile," Sasuke remarked, "all you know how to do is scream." With that note, Sasuke charged at Takaharu, and vice versa.

"Left jab!"

"Sharingan!"

* * *

Takaharu's left jab connected. Sasuke stopped dashing, because it looks like Takaharu got him this time. Takaharu smirked. He got him. It's time for payback.

A left hook! And then a right upper!" He launched Sasuke into the air, before pummeling him back onto the ground.

A battered Sasuke lay on the ground, looking for the will to get back up.

 _ **Wait... Isn't this text a little familiar?**_

Slowly, Sasuke's skin began to melt. His skin was being replaced with Ryuko's.

"W-What! What the hell is this?!" Takaharu asked, fearful.

Sasuke had completely disappeared, and was replaced with Ryuko.

"Isn't this what just happened?"

* * *

Sasuke stood behind Takaharu, who was freaking out.  
"Genjutsu. If you're going to be dumb enough to fall for that one, then why even bother?" Sasuke stated.

"Gotcha!" Takaharu explained before smashing his fist into Sasuke's stomach, causing him to double over.  
"H-How? How did you get free?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard your smartass gloating, and I couldn't see you, yet I could hear you."

"D-Damn it! I forgot that the Sharingan by itself isn't perfect with genjutsu." Sasuke wheezed.

"Well, guess what? It's over! I'm tired of that mouth of your's!" Takaharu yelled.

"Just try to kill me," Sasuke threatened Takaharu, "trust me, there is so much I am holding back on. If I really need to, I will end your life mercilessly."

At this, Takaharu jumped back a bit, but he quickly regained his composure. "Stop bluffing, it's over!" Takaharu yelled as he let out a loud battle cry.

Takaharu drew his fist back. Sasuke grabbed his sword. He's not just going to sit there and take the hit, but he was still pretty winded from Takaharu's last attack.

"He actually got me last time. Hahaha," Sasuke laughed. He saw Takaharu's fist coming in close. "Damn it, I was thinking for too long!"

Sasuke held up his sword to block the hit. He clenched his eyes shut.

When nothing came, he open his eyes, wondering why.

Ryuko stood in front of him, although she was cloaked, but he could tell it was her.

"What happened to the Sasuke that was easily able to catch a punch from this guy?" she asked.

"Trust me, he's different." Sasuke answered.

"Different, he may be, but I'm still gonna kick his ass!"

* * *

 **Just replying to some reviews. Read them, they could tell story.**

 **One Guest- "** OK so will sasuke still have OROCHIMARU in him? **"**

 **You know, I'd say something really mysterious, but that would just give it away anyways. I do hope I can somehow fit the "curse mark" itself into the story. The problem is, Itachi removed Orochimaru from Sasuke during their battle. Although... You know what? You'll just have to wait and see.**

* * *

 **The big pickle- "** Does this mean sasuke already killed itachi? Also great story btw **"  
**

 **Yes, he did. I'm not entire too sure what timezone I brought Sasuke from, but it's definitely after his fight with Itachi and his chat with Obito.**

* * *

 **Hiatushater9000- "** HOORAY! **"**

 **Well, it's nothing to be THAT excited about.**

* * *

 **And that's it.**

 **Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuko stood in front of Sasuke, taking the hit he was about to receive for him.

"What happened to the Sasuke that was easily able to catch a punch from this guy?" she asked.

"Trust me, he's different." Sasuke answered.

"Different, he may be, but I'm still gonna kick his ass!" Ryuko stated.

"Are you sure you can handle him? Last time I checked, he was the one kicking your ass." Sasuke asked.  
"Shut up, and get out of here!"

"I'm not making any kind of remark, I'm being serious! You were only gone an hour, what makes you think you're any stronger than you were?"

"Just trust me... Now, leave." Ryuko commanded.

* * *

Sasuke left the battle grounds with haste. He was a too arrogant at the time to admit it, but he was badly injured.  
"I wonder if Ryuko can actually handle herself against him."

As he fled, Sasuke caught sight of Satsuki. She was staring at him, as if observing him.

"Dammit, I forgot about everyone else!" Sasuke cursed, realizing his fight had been on display to the entire school. "Oh well, at least I have nothing to hide anymore..." Despite that bit of optimism, Sasuke kept thinking of ways he could have avoided this. Goodbye, normal life.

* * *

"...You're still here? You're really serious about fighting me?" Takaharu asked.

"Hell, yeah I'm serious! You've embarrassed me in front of the whole school, but that's not why I came back!" Ryuko yelled, "We never got to finish our fight."

Suddenly, the both of them were in a boxing ring surrounded by the entire student body. The students cheered for Takaharu.

"I feel like I had an important part here... But that may just be me!" Mako exclaimed cheerfully. "Go, Ryuko!"

"A boxing match, huh? I don't recall recruiting you as a club member, but as you wish!"

* * *

 ***Round 1***

"I'm gonna haze you like a newbie!" Takaharu yelled as he threw a barrage of left jabs. "How do you like this? The ring is overflowing with my flood of left jabs!"

Ryuko stood in place, motionless. As if she wasn't receiving damage at all.

Takaharu leaped towards Ryuko, narrating himself as he does so. "And... he... moves into a right straight, but it's really a corkscrew! Ten! Ken! Fun! Sai!"  
His gloved began to spin as if it were a drill, and Takaharu aimed for Ryuko's stomach.

The glove seemed to have cut through her. Or... her cloak, rather.  
The cloak was ripped to shreds. Ryuko was revealed wearing a very revealing, black and red armor. It covered her neck, down to upper-side of her breast. From the under-side down to her skirt, her waist was exposed.

"W-What sort of clothes are those?!" Takaharu stared.  
"Stop gawking!" Ryuko yelled  
"You're trying to distract me with it's sexiness!"  
"I'm not wearing this because I want to!"  
"How dare you! You mocking boxing! No, all sports!"

"I am not!" Ryuko argued.

"All right, then. In that case, I'll take the liberty of undressing, too." Takaharu tease, slowly. pulling his shorts down.  
"Hey! Now you're the one who's mocking it!"

"That's weird... I could have sworn there was a chain here..." Takaharu wondered. He had forgotten that he had already unleashed his Athleticism-augmenting gloves.  
"Oh yeah... That 'Sasuke' kid. He gave me a hard time at first, but-" Takaharu realized what this meant.

"When you arrive.. d-did you just take one of my attacks full force?" Takaharu asked. Fear was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, and?" Ryuko asked.

"*gulp*"

* * *

Sasuke was safely outside of the school's gates. He hasn't fully recover from his fight, yet, and is breathing hard. He stuck close to the wall, not able to fully leave the school. His anger burned inside of him.

Sasuke fell to his knees.  
"Damn... When did I become so weak...? I'm letting someone else save me, instead of finishing this myself..."

Sasuke's neck felt as if it were on fire. Or much worse.

* * *

 ***ROUND 2***

"Even so, I won't let you get the best of me!" Takaharu roared. "I'm gonna rip what little fabric you have to shreds and send you flying!"

Takaharu formed another corkscrew, which did absolutely nothing. Although, his gloves did break.

"What?! My glove!" Takaharu questioned.  
"You're glove isn't the only thing that turns into steel! So does my outfit!" Ryuko explained.

"Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!" Takaharu screamed, flailing his arms at Ryuko. To no effect.

"I'm not feeling your punches at all." Ryuko said, raising her voice to get over Takaharu's shouts. "So now it's my turn, right?!"

She dodged Takaharu's sea of attacks and use the hilt of her scissor blade to attack. "Left jab!"

"Right hook!"

She placed the blade under his legs, in the middle.

"And then an uppercut!" Ryuko, with speed, raised the scissor, launching Takaharu into the air before she sending him into a crater in the ring.

"And then a right straight to finish you off!" She yelled before charging at him with the blade. When the blade and Takaharu made contact, his clothes were ripped off and he was sent flying into the air.

"Fiber Lost!" Senketsu exclaimed.

* * *

The elite four, Ira Gamagori, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonnon Jakuzure, and Houka Inumuta, were surprised and shocked.

"Impossible!" Uzu shouted.

"A Goku Uniform..." Ira started.  
"...was defeated?" Nonnon ended.

"So that's the power of the Scissor Blade, eh?" Houka examined.

A stray Fiber worked it's way into Ryuko's armor, and Satsuki realized that there was more to it than that.

* * *

Takaharu flipped like a coin through the air. Ryuko readied her scissor blade.

"And now to finish you off!" She roared, swinging the scissor. Takaharu shot through the air, headed towards Satsuki. Her subordinates wouldn't allow that, and shielded her with their bodies. Although some of Takaharu's blood reached Satsuki's face.

Uzu couldn't believe it. "How dare you!" He shouted, charging into the ring.

"That's enough!" Satsuki said, stopping Uzu.  
"You there. Where did you get you hands on that outfit?" Satsuki asked Ryuko, who stood motionlessly.

Finally, Ryuko kicked up a conveniently placed microphone that was right next to her foot. She held it up to her mouth, and spoke low.  
"This is a keepsake from my father."

"What?"

"And this Scissor Blade was left behind by the person who killed him." Ryuko stated, raising her voice a bit.

"Now you're going to tell me who this Scissor Blade belongs to... Satsuki Kiryuin!"

"...You said your name is Ryuko Matoi? You're Isshin Matoi's daughter?" Satsuki asked.

"You know who my father is?!"

Ryuko fell to a knee.  
 **"You're bleeding too much, Ryuko." Senketsu said.**

 **"I thought you wanted blood." Ryuko said.**

 **"At this rate of blood loss, you will lose consciousness in five minutes."**

 **"Don't sound so calm about it!"**

Ryuko stood up and pointed her blade at Satsuki. "We'll have a leisurely chat another day, Satsuki Kiryuin!"

With that note, she ran for the school gates.

* * *

Sasuke stood up, his fist bloodied from beating them against the ground. He realized that now wasn't the time to be beating himself up. It was time to end this.

"All right!" Sasuke shouted, running back in through the gates.

On his way in, he passed Ryuko, who despite the missing cloak, didn't have a sign of injury from the battle.

"There's no way..." Sasuke said. Also, he has to ask her what's with the get-up.

When Sasuke arrived on school grounds, the first thing he saw was an arena. It was broken down, and shown that a battle had taken place there.

He enter the boxing ring. There was a crater in the middle of the floor, and cracks as a result of that crater.

"She couldn't have..."

* * *

"Sasuke, you missed the big fight between Ryuko and the Boxing Club president!" Mako shouted, running up to Sasuke.

"And... Who won?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Ryuko did."

Sasuke's sharingan activated as a reflex.


	3. Heaven's Curse(Part 1)C3

**Welcome back to Uchiha La Kill, one of(possibly the only) the only Kill La Kill/Naruto crossovers that have Sasuke instead of Naruto. I'm sorry for being gone for so long, so I decided to skip episode 2 and go straight to 3.**

Chapter 3: **Heaven's Curse(Part 1)**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Sasuke stood at the front gates of Honnoji Academy. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night. He couldn't after yesterday's events. Takaharu forced him to retreat, and Ryuko had no trouble defeating him at all. _How did she do it? Earlier, that guy was owning her... Yet, after only a few hours, she came back stronger... Stronger than me..._

Sasuke slammed his fist into one of the outer-walls of the Academy, leaving a cavity in the wall. _What could she have done? There's no way that she could have done it herself. The amount of strength she gathered was inhuman!_ Sasuke tried to make sense of it, but no matter what he came up with, it was nonsensical and was impossible.

" **Oh, my dear Sasuke... what's the matter?** "

* * *

"There isn't much info about him," Houka Inumuta informed Satsuki and the other members of the Elite Four. "In fact, he hasn't been doing much in the city. He's mostly only been seen by stores and supermarkets."

Satsuki took a sip of her tea that her butler, Mitsuzo Soroi, had just made. She placed the teacup on a small, rounded table next to her.

"Really? A mystery guy. Sounds interesting." Satsuki remarked.

"Lady Satsuki, what do you want us to do?" Ira Gamagoori questioned.

"Nothing, yet. We shall only watch and observe him." Satsuki responded.

* * *

 _That voice... Is it really him?_

Sasuke wanted to turn around and look, but knew he wouldn't able to see the speaker unless he revealed himself. This guy is living inside of him after all.

" **Orochimaru...** " Sasuke muttered.

"Yes, Sasuke?"  
Orochimaru revealed himself, a growth sprouting from Sasuke's neck.

"How are you here right now? I'm pretty sure Itachi removed you from my body." Sasuke inquired.

"Oh, my dear Sasuke, there will always be some of me in you. Even if it's only a tiny bit." Orochimaru answered. "I hear you are having some **girl problems**."

Sasuke flinched.

"Ah, I see you still have certain insecurities." Orochimaru snickered. "In that case, you do remember what I can do for you, Sasuke?"

* * *

Sasuke spent so much time feeling sorry for his self, that he lost track of time.

 _Damn it, I'm late..._

Sasuke started running towards the school. If he's any later, his teacher might do something to him.

* * *

"If you will turn to page 135, you can see the-"

The door to the classroom was burst open, breaking it off it's hinges.

Sasuke walked in, calmly, despite causing damage he surely had to pay for.

"Sorry about the door," Sasuke said as he walked in. The teacher, Aikuro Mikisugi, waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. The school should be able to replace it."

Sasuke took his seat next to Ryuko. He couldn't help but glare at her. _What is her secret?_

* * *

Sasuke kept his distance from Ryuko for the rest of the day. He didn't know why he cared. He didn't know why he was hurt when Ryuko stopped Takaharu, the enemy.

Mako and Ryuko are chatting about something Sasuke hadn't bothered to listen to. He was lost in thought, unable to break free from the darkness of his own mind. What was it about Ryuko that he couldn't stand?

"Sas...!"

 _Why does she bug me so much?_

"Sas...!"

 _Why is she such a problem?_

"Sasuke!" Ryuko called to him. Sasuke finally snapped out of his thoughts. He turned, looking at her, letting her know he's listening.

"I'm going to go home with Mako, now." She said.

"You live with her?" Sasuke asked.

"I stay with her and her family, yeah." Ryuko replied. Sasuke nodded and waved them off.

"See you tomorrow, then."

* * *

 ** _Ryuko Matoi... The fact that she got to wear a Kamui before me, it's unthinkable!_**

* * *

Sasuke arrived at Honnoji Academy. He sighed, for it was another boring day of this boring school. _Why do I even bother coming here? I've already learned most of this stuff. All they're "teaching" me, is stuff I've already been taught._

Sasuke entered school-grounds. Immediately, Sasuke was surrounded by a crowd of crazed One-Star students, trapping him in the middle.

"What the hell is going on?!"

The crowd started to cheer and clap. The students were all very chaotic.

 _This all seems very familiar..._

There was a loud sound, like clicking, and all of the students bowed down. As if addressing someone with... respect!

Sasuke's gaze shot to the sky. Above them stood Satsuki, looking down upon all of them.  
Satsuki's gaze landed on Sasuke. A small smirk formed, and she quickly hid it.

"Sasuke Uchiha... I wasn't expecting to see you this early. I was hoping Matoi would arrive before you." Satsuki remarked. "Speaking of, did you see her on your way here?"

Sasuke glared at the President of the Student Council. What did she want with Ryuko?  
 _It doesn't matter to me. Besides, their affairs have nothing to do with me._

"No, I didn't see Ryuko. I don't think she'll be here for a while." Sasuke answered honestly.

"I see...Then, I guess you will be Junketsu's first opponent." Satsuki said, confusing Sasuke.

"Junketsu? What are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned.

" **Kamui Junketsu: Override!** "

* * *

In a flash of bright, white light(instead of a Kamui's normal transformation), Satsuki's appearance changed drastically. Especially for her.

Her uniform transformed, exposing Satsuki's upper-breast and mid-drift. Her uniform had huge, pointed shoulder pads. On those pads. there were eyes. She no longer wore a skirt, which was replaced with white(with a blue stripe going down the sides) leggings.

"Sat...suki?"  
Sasuke sensed an enormous amount of power coming from the "Kamui" itself. He began to back away slowly, but was stopped by a group of the roaring crowd.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from shaking. He was trapped within Junketsu's stare, cutting straight through him. _What is that thing?! It's power just boosted Satsuki's by almost 10 times! It's not possible.. That thing can't be a normal sailor uniform_

"Well, how about it? This is a huge honor, you know? To fight the student council president..." Satsuki offered. "Then again, I wasn't going to give you much of a choice anyways."

* * *

 **I'm back!**

 **Well, I never left, but... Anyways, this is just a short "I'm back" chapter. To let everyone know that the story is alive!**

 **Anyways, I've opened Beta Reading, so others can proofread my chapters and help make a few edits and stuff. Thought I should mention that!**

 **Also, I made a mistake. Sasuke wields a Chokuto, a straight, one-edged Japanese sword**


	4. Heaven's Curse(Part 2)C4

"This is the dialogue of the person on topic or the character specified." the author informed the reading audience.

 _This is the thoughts of the last person who spoke, or the character on topic_

" _This is the thoughts of a specified character._ " The author thought.

" **This is Orochimaru speaking** "

* * *

 **CLANK. CLACK. BANG.**

Sword against sword, Sasuke and Satsuki clashed again and again. The two combatants jumped away from each other, creating distance between the two of them. Sasuke's abilities surprised Satsuki, never really expecting much out of him because of his fight with Takaharu. Satsuki couldn't help, but laugh at her own foolishness. Never judge a book by it's cover, and never underestimate an opponent.

"Is that Sasuke kid really holding his own against Lady Satsuki?" Ira Gamagoori exclaimed, shocked that there was someone out there who could keep up with Satsuki.  
"Calm down, Gamagoori. There's no way that Satsuki would lose to anyone!" Nonnon Jakuzure assured him.  
Houka Inumuta was busy writing down information about Sasuke(how he fights, his abilities, etc).  
Uzu was quiet, examining Sasuke's style.

"I can't believe it, Sasuke." Satsuki commented. "Your abilities in combat are far greater than what I had expected."

The Mangekyou Sharingan, The Uchiha's bloodline technique, shone brightly, it's gaze boring through his opponent. Sasuke's bright, red eyes contained the determination he needed to win this fight. But something wasn't right...  
It seemed like the Student Council President was becoming a little too cocky.  
"You hiding something from me." Sasuke announced, calmly. By Satsuki's reaction, he could tell he guessed right.

"Am I? What makes you suspect me of hiding something from you, Sasuke?" Satsuki questioned.

"When we we're fighting, I noticed that your body was being limited, restricted, as if you were intentionally keeping your true power from me." Sasuke answered. "And just a moment ago, you got a little too cocky."

Satsuki was impressed by Sasuke's level of attention. He was able to see that she was restricting herself, and he was able to keep up with her somehow. _So, he can see when I'm holding back. No use in hiding my true power._

"Since you are keeping your calm composure, I take it you were holding back as well?" Satsuki asked, knowing already that Sasuke had, indeed, been holding back as well.

"Of course. You really didn't think I would go all out from the start?" _Honestly, no._ _This is my limit... I'll have to rely on my sharingan!_

"Sasuke, how foolish it was of you to challenge me, Satsuki Kiryuin!" Satsuki roared, escaping Sasuke's sharingan and vanishing from sight.

 _Damn it! I lost her! How was she able to move so fast?!_ Sasuke searched the surrounding area for his opponent, unable to find anything except for a few pieces of debris. Little did Sasuke know, Satsuki had caught on to his trick.

 _Sasuke... Your eyes are very special. It seems that I will have to avoid your watchful eyes._

Sasuke was unable to find Satsuki anywhere. He had no idea where she was, nor any idea on how to find her. _Did she run away? How would I know where she went?_

"Next time, Sasuke, try not to reveal how your ability works." Sasuke heard from behind himself

Sasuke whipped around to see the voice's source, but barely was able to see the hilt of Bakuzan as it connected with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Sasuke fell to his hands and knees, gasping to recover the air lost from his lungs.

"H.. How is she able to avoid... my sharingan?"

He struggled to stand, his body having already received damage from earlier. He managed to get to his feet, focusing on defense rather than being able to attack. He couldn't see Satsuki anymore, so what was the point of fighting back at the moment?

"Just give up, Sasuke...We both know that this won't end well for you..." Sasuke heard from his right. It was too late to turn around, as Bakuzan's hilt was slammed into his rib-cage. Sasuke cried out in agonizing pain, as Satsuki repeatedly attacked him from all sides.

Satsuki stopped her assualt on the boy, allowing him to fall to the ground. Now heavily wounded(and panting), Sasuke lied where he fell, unable to continue.

"You really are pathetic... What happened to your 'hidden abilities', Sasuke?" Satsuki asked mockingly.

She placed her boot on top of Sasuke's chest.  
"Well, I can't say that it was fun." she said. "But I would like to thank you for helping me test out Junketsu."

Satsuki sauntered of, away from Sasuke. His sharingan faded, slowly dying into his original black eye color.  
He could feel himself slipping into a darkness. He could feel his own life-force fading.

"I guess...I really am pathetic?" Sasuke said, swallowed by the darkness.

 _It's over._

* * *

 _I can't believe it's over, everything's going to end like this.  
_ He was going to die here, on his second day of attending the academy. Everything he's lived for, destroyed by Satsuki Kiryuin- no, a Kamui.

" _Sasuke!_ "

* * *

Sasuke snapped out of his trance, realizing that he wasn't dead. He saw Mako above himself, crying, tears overflowing. She hadn't realized that Sasuke woken up, and assumed that her friend had passed on.

"Ma...ko?" Sasuke made out, his body aching from the injuries he had suffered. He had a headache as well, making it even harder to think.  
Mako gasped, realizing that Sasuke had woken up, meaning that he was alive! Even more tears poured down her cheeks, as she practically jumped onto him.

Mako held him in a tight embrace. Sasuke said and did nothing, remembering the events that lead to this. He shot up, now sitting.  
"Mako, where's Ryuko?" Sasuke asked her, making the extremely accurate assumption of Mako always being with Ryuko.

"Ryuko?!" Mako blinked. "Oh! Well, when Ryuko had seen you in your current state, she transformed and challenged lady Satsuki to a fight!" Mako pointed to their battlefield.

It was true, Ryuko was currently fighting Satsuki, without very many problems. By the looks of it, the two were using their full power, and Ryuko was able to keep up with Satsuki. Their speed was so unreal. Sasuke's sharingan had a hard time following the battle.

 _Ryuko... How is she able to do what I couldn't? How are they so strong, yet so fast?_

It was at this moment, Sasuke snapped. He didn't care anymore. Ryuko was always able to best him, to surpass him all the time. It happened when he fought Takaharu, and it's happening again now. He realized now that Ryuko was better than him. Ryuko will always be able to best him, and it's all because of-

" **Oh, Sasuke. You've fought many foes, stronger than these two. You've fought in, and won a war. Are you telling me that you're losing to an outfit? I guess I'll have to help you this one time.** "

* * *

 **RYUKO**

 _Why does she able to do what I can't?_

 _Why is she always able to surpass me?_

 _Why am I so weak?_

Questions similar to these ran through Sasuke's mind, all concerning Ryuko's ability to finish what **HE** started. This unnatural strength given by clothes. Everyone here, they are **NOTHING** without their "Goku Uniforms."

Everyone here, is just a normal, weaker, lesser being!

* * *

 **Th n.**

Sasuke's screams interrupted the fight between Ryuko and Satsuki. Ryuko, genuinely concerned, and Satsuki, waiting for the pained cries to stop so that she could focus.

Mako, startled, rushed to Sasuke's side. "Are you-"

Sasuke held out his palm, not allowing her any closure.

"Mako... St..Stay back!" Sasuke shouted through his cries of agony. He knew what this was, and he has felt this pain many times before. He knew that once this was over, he wouldn't have a lot of control over himself. He didn't want Mako to get hurt...by him or anyone else. "Please, Mako...get away from me!"

Mako backed away from him, worried about his current state.  
The burning sensation grew stronger, but it no longer bothered Sasuke. He had lost all sense of feeling, and he could feel his mind fading away, replaced with power.

" **Yes, my dear Sasuke...It seems that you have given in to the power of the Mark once again.** "

Sasuke removed his hand covering the Mark. Mako was able to see a burning red mark on his neck where Sasuke was covering it. It began to spread, making Mako jump. It was very odd and extremely weird for a "tattoo" to spread like that.

The markings soon stopped crawling around half of his body, fading to black.

"What was that all about?" Ryuko thought out-loud.  
"Yes...I wonder what that was for." Satsuki replied to Ryuko's out-loud thought.  
"Hey! I was talking to myself! Don't-"  
"Quiet! He's coming our way."

Sasuke began walking towards the two, staring them both down. His Mangekyou Sharingan reawakened. He looked broken, withered. The look on his face was a bit crazed. He looked as if his entire mind had shattered.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?" Ryuko asked, referring to the markings etched along his skin.

"What happened...to me?" Sasuke repeated, his mind beginning to be taken over by the power rushing through-out his body. A small smirk began to appear. "I have been reborn, consumed by darkness!"

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Ryuko shouted, worrying over Sasuke's bodily state.

"I think I may have hit him too hard." Satsuki commented.

"I am no longer the Sasuke you thought you knew." Sasuke answered. "As I've said, I have been reborn. My quest for power... begins now!"

 **Ox. Rabbit. Monkey.**

Sasuke brought his right arm down, holding his wrist with his left hand. Lightning charged, consuming his hand in it.

"What? How is he able to control lightning?!" Satsuki gasped, amazed at Sasuke's technique.

"Whoa, Sasuke! You never told me you could do that!" Ryuko looked on, truly amazed.

"Finally, something that you **CAN'T** do!" Sasuke laughed. As the lightning charged in his palm, he noticed Satsuki's reaction. Fear.

"Oh, it seems that you have an idea of what this is, my dear Satsuki. Don't worry, I don't plan to kill you... **yet**." He smirked, drawing his sword. "This technique, I call it Chidori. But, when I mix it with the Sword of Kusanagi..." Sasuke's katana was revealed, covered in lightning. Satsuki slowly backed away, for the first time in her life, she was truly experiencing fear.

Fear, something Satsuki was not familiar with, nor was she very fond of.

"...I call it, Chidori Blade!" Sasuke finished.

* * *

 **Sasuke has been driven past the edge. It looks like he was so unstable, even Orochimaru could make his way in to Sasuke's mind. The curse mark has reawakened, and Sasuke has no control over his actions.**

 **Wow, I can't believe I did this this early.**

 **I wasn't planning on giving Sasuke his curse mark this early(this is CHAPTER 3), but since Sasuke is in a world where Kamui and Goku Uniforms increase everyone's strength higher than a top ninja's, I was thinking that Sasuke could snap and lose his mind when Sasuke loses to Satsuki, but also loses to Ryuko constantly. I took kind of a Goku and Vegeta approach with this chapter(Ryuko being Goku and Sasuke being Vegeta). It looks like this will be a 3 Chapter long arc(this is seriously just episode 3 extended by more than one chapter.)**

 **I could always use a beta reader to help me correct errors and help make the chapters better(HELP ME, ONE MAN CAN ONLY DO SOOO MUCH)**

* * *

 **OH YEAH, btw school started, so it will take me a while to get chapters out.**


	5. The Great Big Author's Note(IMPORTANT!)

**...**

" _... in your summary, you say that this is sasuke from after the 4th shinobi war. To have him defeated in the first chapter by one of the weakest characters in kill la kill doesn't make any sense to me. Sasuke at that point in time would be powerful enough to steamroll everyone at the school._ " - Guest#1

 **...**

" _I...i don't understand. Why does the summary 'after' the war when your using the setup of the 'five kage summit' susake. That makes no sense almost like click bait, but I know you'll look at this and say nah. (Please change your summary to reflect your story)_ " - Guest#2

 **...**

" _Awesome!_ _Though I wonder how strong Sasuke currently is...I thought he'd at least be able to hold his own...curious curious..._ _On another note, keep it up, I'm loving this so far XD_ " - **MadaraUchiha-Chan**

 **...huh?**

 **Madara..Uchiha-Chan?  
**

 **I can't believe it... They didn't write a comment about something I had missed, they didn't comment about my obvious misconception!**

" _Cmon I need chapter three!_ " - **Guest#3**

" _Does this mean sasuke already killed itachi? Also great story btw_ " - **The big pickle**

 **I... I understand now..! Hope... Hope is, by far, much greater than _Despair_! I can't give in, as long as I have  Hope on my side, I refuse to give up!**

 **Huh...? It looks like there's one more comment, one filled with Hope!**

" _THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE YOU DO NOT EVER MAKE SAS-UKE CHAN THE MAIN CHARACTER YOU MAKE HIM LIKE HE REALY IS A POWER HUNGRY LITTLE SELF ABSORBED EMO BATSTERD THAT IS SO FAR IN THE CLOSET HE HAS TURNED IT INTO HIS OWN BATCAVE AND THAT CUT'S HIMSELF AT NIGHT WHILE CRANKING ONE OUT TO HIS OLDER BROTHER! THAT IS THE REAL SAS-UKE AND THE ONE EVERYBODY WITH HALF A BRAIN KNOWS TO PUT IN THEIR STORIES! FUCKING UCHIHA FANGIRL'S ARE ALMOST AS BAD AS YAOI FANGIRL'S!_ " - Guest#4

 **...I'm not sure whether that was Hopeful or full of Despair..**

* * *

 **Hello, sorry about that! I just finished playing Danganronpa, a murder-mystery game! It's theme is Hope and Despair, so pay attention or something. Anyways, I want to apologize. As the top two comments state, I made a mistake that seems to get rid of the fun of reading my story for them. And while I know there are currently only two of these comments, if more-than-one person feels a certain way about something, there are bound to be others. I'm afraid I will have to do a bit of re-thinking and editing. I also realize that Satsuki seeing "Chidori" for the first time isn't her actual first time... Chapter 2, I believe, Sasuke unleashed it on Takaharu. While i am happy(and very excited) that there are some that enjoy my wiriting, because I used to write soooo bad(bad grammar, bad spelling, little use of any descriptive words, etc), that someone actually wrote in their chapter's beginning Author's Note that they hate me. I'm glad I rose from that, and I'm still improving today.**

 **Also, English IS my first language, so I was a bit ashamed of myself at that point.**

 **Anyways, while I'm glad that there are some who enjoy my works, there are some picky people(or something like that) and whatever problems they find can bother them extremely. It will ruin the experience for them, even if others didn't notice or was able to overlook the error. I will take time to plan this out, rewrite only what's necessary, while at the same time creating a new route for chapter's 3 and 4 to go down. I think Sasuke got his curse mark too early, and I don't want to make Sasuke _too_ strong, but I admit that he is a little weak.**

 **So here's what's gonna happen:**

 **By the time most of the you see this A/N, a poll will be up on my profile. The contents of the poll will be about the time/arc of Shippuden Sasuke come's from. Whether it be from the 4th War, Taka, Beginning(White Robe), or otherwise. Of course, different times means different powers and benefits, right? I'm going to list the basic benefits here, so that when you go to the poll, you know what you're looking for instantly:**

 ** _Sasuke(Orochimaru's Hideout/White Robe)_  
\- Sharingan  
\- Instant Access To Curse Mark Stage 2  
**

 _ **Sasuke(Black, Sleeveless Uchiha Robe)  
**_ **\- Sharingan  
** **\- Instant Access to Curse Mark Stage 2  
\- Kirin  
**

 _ **Sasuke(Taka/Akatsuki)  
**_ **\- Mangekyou Sharingan  
\- Amaterasu  
**

 **\- Mangekyou Sharingan  
\- Inferno-Style: Flame Control Techniques  
\- Distant**

 _ **Sasuke(Five Kage Summit)  
**_ **\- Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan  
\- ****Inferno-Style: Flame Control Techniques  
\- Incomplete Susanoo**

 _ **Sasuke(Fourth Great Ninja War)  
**_ **\- Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan  
\- Rinne-Sharingan  
** **-** **Inferno-Style: Flame Control Techniques  
** **\- Full-Body Susanoo**

* * *

 **Then again, these might not even appear in the story. These are just the benefits I see of these Sasukes. Anyways, see ya in the next chapter!**

 **Oh yeah, all full-chapter author's notes are deleted after a chapter is ready, and I will be revising this story, so make sure to re-read it if you have the time(it might be an "IF you want to follow what's going on")**


	6. DEAD

**. . .**

 **. . .**

 **Screw it.**

 ***Drenches laptop in gasoline***

 **I give up...**

 ***Lights a match, drops it***

* * *

The story has reached a point where it's hard to care about anymore. I mean, I'll still be continuing the story... just not **HERE.** I can't continue this exact same thing, I'll leave it up for now. But, I'm going to write another version. I just can't write off this exact story. I don't know if it's Writer's Block or the quality, it's just too hard. See you soon.


End file.
